Younow Calls
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan gets a cal from Phil during a Younow chat and accidentally says 'I love you' to Phil when they hang up, out of habit.


"Spotify update!" Dan Howell said as he read the chat on his computer.

It was a Tuesday night. Dan was in the middle of one his weekly Younow's. He was a popular British Youtuber with a lot of subscribers, almost three million, to be exact. Dan always did these Younow's so he could just sit and live chat to his subscribers. It was something that he always liked to do.

Dan was home alone at the moment. His boyfriend, best friend and flat mate was out hanging out with some of his old friends from University. He had been out for a couple of hours and would be coming home soon.

"Alright, here we go. 10 Dan live show points to whoever guesses the artist that I have been listening to the most this week." Dan said as he went onto his Spotify. Dan read the chat for a few seconds and smiled as he read some of the suggestions in the chat. "It's not Muse. Fall Out Boy? No. Not FOB. Not Kanye West." Dan continued to read the chat. "No, it's not Arctic Monkey's. There we go! Dan points to Cory T. It's Lady GaGa. Yes, I've been listening to ARTPOP. I'm not sure if I like it yet. Mixed opinions so far. I'm still listening to it. Tune in next week to hear Dan's opinions." Dan told the chat. "So…" Dan began to say. He stopped when he felt his phone vibrate. "Uh oh. Someone's trying to socialize with me." Dan picked up his phone. He looked at it and smiled when he saw that it was Phil who was calling him. "Hey." Dan said when he answered his phone. "Hold on, I'm gonna put you on speaker real quick." He then put his phone on speaker. "Okay, Phil, you're now live to 10,000 people on Younow. What do you want to say?" Dan asked.

"10,000 people?!" Phil asked. Dan laughed at him.

"Yes…You heard me correctly. 10,000 people." Dan said.

"Uh, okay…Hello people of Younow." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Where have you been today, Phil?" Dan asked calmly. He read the chat.

"Well, I've just been to see Catching Fire which was really good and we've just had some dinner." Phil explained.

"Sounds like you had an interesting night." Dan said.

"It was pretty eventful." Phil agreed. Dan chuckled.

"Anyways, what did you call for?" Dan asked. He put his phone back to his ear, putting him off speaker.

"Oh, uh…Am I still on speaker phone?" Phil asked.

"No, you're not." Dan said. Phil sighed in relief.

"Okay…I'm on my way home. I just thought I'd warn you ahead of time." Phil said. Dan smiled. It made him happy that Phil would have thought to call him to let him know that he was coming home. It showed that he cared, in Dan's opinion.

"Okay, thanks. See you in a bit then?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, definitely. In about 20 minutes. Love you." Phil said.

"Love you, too. Bye." Dan finally hung up on Phil. Dan sat his phone down. "Okay, sorry about that. It's just you and me now." Dan looked up and stared at the chat. He bit his lip as he read through it. He had realized that he'd just told Phil that he loved him in front of 10,000 people. "Shit." Dan mumbled. He didn't say anything though. He just ignored anyone who was fangirling over what he had just said.

20 minutes later; Dan's live show had finally ended. All everybody wanted to talk about was the fact that Dan had said 'love you' to Phil. Dan tried his best to ignore it though. Dan knew that he was going to have to talk to Phil. He just didn't know how Phil was going to take it.

"Dan?" Phil called as he walked into the apartment.

"In here!" Dan called back from the lounge. Phil smiled and walked up the stairs and made his way towards the lounge. Phil walked in and saw Dan sitting on the couch, in his usual browsing position. "Hey." Dan said when he saw Phil walk into the lounge. Phil smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey." He replied as he sat down on the couch. He reached over and then he kissed Dan but Dan didn't kiss him back which wasn't usual. Dan always kissed him back. Phil's kisses had never been rejected before. He didn't like it. "What's wrong?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked nervously. Phil sighed.

"It just seems like something's bothering you." Phil said.

"Phil…I think we have to tell the fans that we're dating." Dan said. Phil frowned.

"What? Where's this coming from? I thought you wanted to hide?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"I did and I still think it's best that we hide our relationship but then when you called and when we were about to hang up on you…Everybody heard me say 'love you' to you. 10,000 people heard me say that." Dan said.

"Oh, Dan." Dan sighed and shook his head.

"I know! I shouldn't have done that. I just did it out of habit. I never hang up on you without saying 'I love you' to you." Dan mumbled. Phil reached over and grabbed Dan's hand and held onto it. Dan bit his lip as he looked down at Phil's hands in his own.

"Dan, we don't have to say anything to them. It's none of their business. This is our relationship, not theirs. It has nothing to do with them." Dan nodded as he listened to Phil. "But, if you think that it'll be better…" Phil began to say.

"I don't really want to tell them anything about our relationship but…It'll kind of be impossible to do anything without people commenting about the fact that I said 'love you' to you." Dan mumbled. He sighed.

"We can do this. It's really not a big deal. I mean…What are they going to do about us? They can't tell us we can't be together. Yes, we'll have some haters and maybe a few unsubscribers but we'll also have supporters." Phil said.

"Yeah, yeah…I guess you're right." Dan said. "We've been hiding for two years. Maybe it would be better if we told them that we were dating." Phil nodded.

"So, what are we going to do about this then?" Dan asked.

"That…Is a good question." Phil said. Dan laughed at him.

A week later and Dan and Phil were posting their 'Coming Out' video. They worked on it all week, filming and editing, nonstop. They were both extremely nervous but also excited about it too. They didn't want to hide their relationship anymore. They knew that they would have a lot of supporters and there would also be some negative people. But, they were happy and that's all that mattered.

"Okay, here we go." Dan said. He took a deep breath. Dan was currently sitting next Phil on Phil's bed in Phil's bedroom. They were almost finished with uploading their video to Phil's channel. Dan looked over at Phil and bit his lip. "Phil, I'm worried."

"I am too but it's too late to back out now." Phil said. "Everything will be fine." Dan smiled.

"I know." Phil smiled as he looked over at Dan. "Everything will be fine because I have you."

"That's right and you better remember that." Phil said. Dan laughed. He reached over and kissed Phil.

"I love you." Dan said. Phil kissed him back.

"I love you, too, goofball." Phil said.


End file.
